


Operation: Distraction Is A Go!

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: "kai and jay: forever locked in a battle to outblush the other.", A lot of bushing, Blushing, Fluff, Honestly just fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, fluff fluff fluff, that is a pure quote on a pure piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Desperate Times call for Distracted Jays, so whats a Kai to do?Why, take him on a date of course!





	Operation: Distraction Is A Go!

**Author's Note:**

> have this pure, pure fluff. pure wholesome shenanigans

Kai didn't know why he thought keeping Jay busy for two hours would be a good idea. _Yes I too, would like to entertain the ball of fluff that is my crush and keep them busy for two hours when nowadays I usually don't last five minutes in a one on one conversation! Yes, this is best idea!_ Kai thinks sarcastically. Currently, the two of them were standing outside of Kai's house. Staring at each other. Awkwardly. _His eyes are really pretty….arugh! Focus!_

 

“S-Sooo, uh. I was thinking, maybe we could...go someplace? Of your choosing? Maybe..out to eat? Or, go see a movie? Maybe?” Kai stutters at the start, voice a couple of octaves higher. He scratches the back of his neck nervously. Jay blushes beet red.

 

“S-S-So, i-is t-this like a, d-date?” Jay asks hesitantly, fiddling with the hem of his _adorable_ baggy blue cat sweater. _Adorable..ugh, focus Smith! Hmm….I wonder...Jay Smith...it rolls of the tongue...uhg, that's the_ opposite _of focusing!_

 

“Oh–I–uh–I mean, if you want it to be….?” Kai asks hopefully, turning as red as Jay. Jay turns redder.

 

“Ok... it's a date then!” Jay squeaks out in small voice. Kai freezes, turning even redder than Jay. “Um... K-Kai..you m-m-might n-need to g-grab a uh, ja-jacket, it's kinda c-cold out…………….uh, Kai?” Jay giggles. Kai nods slowly.

 

“Uhhhhhh-right! Um, Jacket, yes, I'll go get that. Go get one. I'm–I’ll be right back!” Kai turns around and smacks his head against the door.

 

“Ow….” Jay giggles from somewhere behind him. Shaking his head vigorously, Kai walk into his house and heads up to his room. Pulling his jacket on, he calls his sister.  

 

“Kai, what do need. We were just about to leave,” Nya answers, sounding irritated.

 

“Nya. I need help!”

 

“What happened,” Nya sighs.

 

“Jay asked if it was a date, a-a-and I said it could if he wanted it t-to be and he said it was and I'm freaking out right now!” Kai answers in a rush.

 

“Wait-”

 

“Sis I’m going on a date with my crush and I don't know what to do help!”

 

“You. Are going. On a date. With Jay.”

 

“Yes and I need your heeeelp,” Kai groans.

 

“This is best day ever.”

 

“That’s not helping!”

 

“Well, why don't you ask grandpa?”

 

“Because then he’d bother Jay for _four hours!_ ”

 

“True. Uncle Tom won't, though. Heck, his husband and Jay are practically one in the same! Ask him,” Nya advises.

 

“Thanks. You're the best, sis.”

 

“Virtual air hug?”

 

“Virtual air hug.” Kai hangs up on his sister, running to his Uncle's room. Tom looks up, face brightening.

 

“Ah, Kai my boy! Come to hear my tales of the fishing trips with my hus-”

 

“Uncle Tom I'm going on a date with the boy I like and I don't know what to and I need your help!”

 

“Woah, slow down there boy. Is the lucky boy here now? Kai nods breathlessly. Tom strokes his chin.

 

“Well, you can't keep him waiting. Is he anything like good 'ol Nicky?” Kai nods again. “Well, just try to keep 'em comfortable, and let them know how great they are; to an extent!” Uncle Tom gives a hearty laugh, and claps Kai on the back. “Go on kid. Have fun!” Kai smiles, ands is halfway out the door when he hears; “But not too much fun!”. Kai turns bright red.

 

“Uncle Toooom!” Kai whines. Tom laughs, shaking his head.

 

“I kid, I kid. Go on, don't keep 'em waiting!”

 

“Thanks Uncle Tom!” Kai runs down the stairs and out the door, shutting it behind him.

 

“So, uh, where we going?” Kai asks, turning to Jay. Jay blushes.

 

“Um…..I don't know?” Jay admits. Kai paues.

 

“Oh. Ok. Um, how about we….um, let's walk to the park. It's really pretty at night, and if we walk, it will uh, be at night-I mean, it will be nighttime,” Kai suggests, stumbling over his words. Jay smiles widely.

 

“That sounds awesome! I, uh, hehe, I'd love to.” Jay giggles. Kai can't help but grin.

 

“Great! But uh, I think I might need a scarf.”

  


* * *

 

  


Jay didn't know what he was doing. Kai had called, asking if he could come over to his place, and he agreed. Without asking his parents. But, they would gone until tomorrow night, so that was good. And here Jay was, standing outside Kai's house, staring awkwardly at him. Y’know, looking into those _gorgeous amber-green eyes I could just get lost in forever, with the bright shine of joy always there. The green flecks on top of the that just seemed to swim around in his eyes, an amber ocean of joy, happiness, and love and adoration–wait hold the phone, love?! Oh, he's talking. I should probably listen._

 

“S-Sooo, uh. I was thinking, maybe we could...go someplace? Of your choosing? Maybe..out to eat? Or, go see a movie? Maybe?” Kai stutters at the start, voice oddly higher. Jay blushes beet red. _Wait what? Of my choosing? So is this….?_

 

“S-S-So, i-is t-this like a, d-date?” Jay asks hesitantly, fiddling with the hem of his. sweater. _Oh god, why did I ask him that? He'll probably say no and-_

 

“Oh–I–uh–I mean, if you want it to be….?” Kai asks hopefully. _Hopefully?!_ Kai turns as red as Jay. _Did_ _just….this is date?! This_ can _be a date?! He'll allow it to be a date if_ I _want?_ And he wants _it to be a date? Even though I might say no? Why is that so attractive? Oh god help me!_ Jay turns even redder than Kai had.

 

“Ok... it's a date then!” He squeaks, voice small. _Okay okay okay, stay calm!_ Kai freezes, turning an _even brighter_ shade of red then Jay. _Oh, did he not want me to say that? Or was he just not expecting me to say that?_

 

“Um... K-Kai..you m-m-might n-need to g-grab a uh, ja-jacket, it's kinda c-cold out…….uh, Kai?” Jay giggles as Kai remains unresponsive. Kai nods slowly, face still blank.

 

“Uhhhhhh-right! Um, Jacket, yes, I'll go get that. Go get one. I'm–I’ll be right back!” Kai turns around to go get a jacket and smacks his head against the door.

 

“Ow….” Jay giggles at Kai's daze. _Oh apples he really didn't expect me to say that…..but to be honest I didn't expect me to say that either_ . Shaking his head vigorously, Kai walks into his house. _Oh gosh I am going on a date with my crush! My highschool crush! Who I've had a crush on since Middle School! The one who also is a part of the Secret Ninja Force! With the amazing everything! Date! With me! This is the best day of my life! Wait, but didn't he say-_

 

“Sis I’m going on a date with my crush and I don't know what to do help!” Jay freezes as he hears Kai's wail. _Oh. Spicy. Bananas. He has a crush on me too?! I mean, that's a given, and obviously he does, but I just-_

 

“Uncle Toooom!” Jay jumps as Kai's whine drifts through the walls. _Okay, talking to his uncle. Cool. Oh, Hot Pepperoni I was supposed to figure out what we were going to do!_

 

“Thanks Uncle Tom!” _Nooooo, he's coming! I need more time! And, did he ask his uncle something?_ Jay jumps slightly as the door shuts, turning to Kai.

 

“So, uh, where we going?” Kai asks. He blushes.

 

“Um…..I don't know?” Jay admits, embarrassed. Kai pause to think. _Okay, I Know I suck but you don't need to sugar-coat i-_

 

“Oh. Ok. Um, how about we….um, let's walk to the park. It's really pretty at night, and if we walk, it will uh, be at night-I mean, it will be nighttime,” Kai stumbles over his words. _That sounds so romantic! And just, amazing!_ Jay can't help but smile widely.

 

“That sounds awesome! I, uh, hehe, I'd love to.” Jay giggles at the thought mid-sentence. _Ohhh, I can_ _just imagine, us walking, hand in hand, maybe some stargazing, perhaps a goodnight kiss…..I love it!_ Kai grins.

 

“Great! But uh, I think I might need a scarf.” Jay rolls his eyes, grinning nonetheless.

 

“You don't think?”

 

“Oh shut it, you sarcastic nugget. I'll be right back,” Kai ruffles Jay's hair, then disappears back into his house. Jay blushes at the action. _Did he just ruffle my hair?! How dare he! And, side note to self, 'sarcastic nugget’? Do I like that? Yeah, I like that._ Kai returns with a red scarf around his neck. _It looks good on him….but I guess that's just because it's red._

 

“Lezgo!” The two Ninja turned and began their walk. Kai had his hands in his signature jacket, while Jay's were by his side. They walked in a comfortable silence, nothing particular happening, until Kai hesitantly reached over and took Jay's hand. Jay's mind froze. _Oh Cheese Its flipping off pigeons, Kai is holding my hand! Abort, abort, mission abort!_ This panic causes Jay to freeze. Kai pulls his hand away.

 

“Oh, is, that too much?” Kai asks, sounding sad. Jay is quick to react, and takes back Kai's hand.

 

“No, no! Not at all! You just, surprised me, that's all!” Jay smile brightly at Kai, who looks visibly relieved.

 

“Oh. Ok. Shall we continue-woah!” The Fire Ninja cuts himself off with a startled shout as Jay suddenly starts dragging him.

 

“Onward, to glory!” Jay shouts, dragging Kai along for a few yards, before slowing down to a walking pace. Kai chuckles beside him.

 

“You're a dork, you know that?” Kai asks, looking over at the other Ninja. Jay gives Kai a grin.

 

“I do know that. Thank you for the reminder, though.” Jay giggles. The two Ninja continue to walk hand and hand. When they arrive, the sun had long since set, the bright and brilliant stars above them, streetlamps gently lighting the path, the moon and the stars the grass and trees.  Jay's eyes widen.

 

“Wooaaah! Kai, It's-” Jay gasps as they come to the edge of the park with the ocean view. The moon and stars were reflected in the still blue waters, the night sky a mix of blues, purples, pinks and oranges, with the moon huge, and the stars bright.

  


* * *

 

  


Jay turns to Kai, electric blue eyes shining bright, the night sky reflected in them.

 

“Kai? Can we go stargazing?” Jay asks hopefully, looking up at Kai. His hair was messed up, and it was billowing in the gentle breeze, as was his scarf. Kai smiles lovingly. _Aww..Jay.._ Kai decides to take a risk. _Ok. Don't screw this up, Smith! This could be too much, but here goes nothing!_ Kai turns and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him close, pressing a quick kiss to Jay's temple.

 

“Of course we can,” Kai says, rubbing Jay's left side, resting his forehead against his head. Jay freezes, turning as red the The Fire Ninja's gi. _Okay, not a good response, but okay. It's not bad eith_ -Jay nuzzles Kai's chest, before bolting out onto the middle of the field, dragging Kai behind him.

“Woah! Woah! Slow down, are you trying to kill me–oof!” Kai gets the wind knocked out of him as Jay drags him to the ground.

 

“Owwww….my but!” Kai complains. Jay giggles, an adorable sound. Jay snuggles close to Kai, resting his head on his chest. Kai reaches up and slings an arm around Jay's waist, the other reaching across his chest to hold one of Jay's hands.

 

“The stars look beautiful tonight, don't they?” Jay asks, looking over at Kai.

 

“Yeah. I love this place. I always come here to clear my head. Especially after……”

 

“Your parents?” Jay asks softly. Kai turns his head to look at Jay, whose eyes were filled with cautious curiosity, head using his scarf as a pillow(It was still on his neck), curled slightly up in a ball.

 

“Yeah…..,” He finally replies, turning his head back to the stars.

 

“Hey, Kai?”

 

“Yes Jay?”

 

“What does this make us?”

 

“Well,” Kai turns his whole body to the side to look at Jay, “It makes us whatever you want us to be. But, if you would give me the pleasure of being my boyfriend, I would a _very_ , happy man.” Jay blushes a light pink color.

 

“I-I w-would _love_ , to be your b-boyfriend, Kai.”

 

After an hour of stargazing and cuddles, they walk back to Jay’s place.

 

“I had fun tonight, Kai. Thank you for, giving me a chance,” Jay looks directly into The Fire Ninja's eyes, voice sincere. Kai grabs Jay's hands into his own.

 

“I'm glad you liked it. I had fun too,” Kai replies, hugging the smaller brunette. They pull away, but just stare into each other's eyes. Kai slowly begins to lean closer, but then pauses. _Damn, I really want to kiss him but-_ Kai thoughts are interrupted as Jay grabs Kai's scarf and pulls him into a kiss. Kai is frozen for a split second, before wrapping his arms around Jay's waist, slowly kissing back. Kai could swear he felt fireworks when Jay kissed him. No, nuclear bombs. He wished he could freeze time in this moment and live in it forever. It wasn't an overly passionate, lustful, powerful, or rough kiss. It was just slow, and full of love. Jay drapes his arms around Kai's neck, deepening the kiss. When they they finally break apart for air, they rest their foreheads together, breathing heavy. _His lips taste like Caramel..and they're so soft..._

 

“Wow…,” Jay breathes. Kai chuckles.

 

“Yeah….wow...so uh, see you in training tomorrow?” Kai asks, adjusting so they weren't so close. Jay nods.

 

“Yeah...s-see you soon, Kai,” The Lightning Ninja says breathlessly. The previous presses a long kiss to Jay's forehead.

 

“See ya, Jaybird."

  


**Author's Note:**

> this was written like a year ago, so its definitely not up to par w my usual writting. but its not TOO bad, so now u can hav this unexpectedly pure pice
> 
> like seriously, wow, every story idea ive ever had has involved angst, so like.
> 
> u got lucky


End file.
